User talk:Lover of the Muse
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Othrysian Steel page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:36, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back from being away for forever. I look forward to your works on the Apotheosis Initiave. - Near_is_god (talk • ) 14:51, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Work Just wanted to say my work such as the Ars-Ah is part of my own storyline. It’s not part of the world of Percy Jackson but it part of the series. It’s a fictitious universe and there is going to be an arc where Percy or some main character will be transported to this world. The reason for this is, I rather not make a fanonized version of a Pantheon and later Riordan make a canon of the same one. So I thought make my own Pantheon instead of based of from real mythologies. I made another world to house the Pantheon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 00:21, March 10, 2019 (UTC) In your opinion. Would a story about how when Percy Jackson was a child he had an “imaginary” friend named Aza? However Aza was a Primordial God of the Cezra universe. And later Percy finds old drawings he made of his “imaginary” friend summons him to the universe Percy lives in? You see while it’s truly almost impossible for citizens of PJU short for (Percy Jackson Universe) to travel to Cezra and vice-versa. The Primordial gods of mythologies can depending on certain things. The Greek Protogenoi typically can’t, as they are bound to the realm they make. If they were to leave it would be disastrous. Aza is primordial darkness and creates and carries his darkness and power where he goes. So Cezra could function if Aza left. You see Aza is a very lonely god. He was left alone in the void for trillions of years. And when Percy Jackson was a child, Aza went to the PJU on a whim. And Percy played with him. However as Percy grew up, he started thinking Aza wasn’t real and didn’t play with him anymore. Is this a decent plot for a cross between PJU and Cezra? I know most stories don’t need vetting, but as one of most active people here, I thought I should ask for an opinion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 23:00, March 12, 2019 (UTC) It's an interesting concept. I can't remember reading a fiction like that before. Does the Cezra universe resemble the Riordanverse in that it's a modern world where magic is secret, or is it a world where the existence of magic is publicly known?Lover of the Muse (talk • ) 22:01, March 13, 2019 (UTC) A little indecisive at this point. But the route I’m likely to take is similar to the Riordanverse. At one time Magic was actively practiced until the form of the Christian Religion. They feared the Gods and thought they were fake or monsters. So they attempted to stump out magic users. However even the highest echelons of the Catholic Church use Magic. The Catholic Church used the Prophet Jesus to make their faith. So after centuries the gods started to hide the existence of magic, except from magic users. You see Cezra Gods have powerful Space-Time Magic and they use it to hide the true form of Earth. Earth has more landmass than one thinks on Maps or with digital equipment. You see the lands of the Âsten, Zanir, and Gianoto Gods are hidden from humans by powerful Space-time Magic. So people only see what is physically possible without magic. Slowly Magic is being more accepted again but still hidden from public view. The elite of humans still use Magic as well the 1% always have has the advantages for being rich. You see the Gods of Riodanverse and Cezra know of each other but don’t interact with each other. Mostly because it’s very difficult for travel between the two. But the story of Aza is that, since Percy as a kid didn’t fear him and thought he was a great friend played with him. But when Percy started to have a real crappy time as a kid, he took it out on Aza thinking he wasn’t real. Hurt by his friend he left Riodanverse and went back to sleep in the Ars-Ah. However when Annabeth started reading Cezra the Center World a collection of books by a man that came into contact with another Cezra god, Percy inadvertently summoned Aza back. However this time Aza wants to make everyone that has ever made Percy sad suffer. So he targets the Olympians, thinking they are the cause for the suffering and why it made Percy abandon him. Sorry didn’t mean for this message to be this long. But Aza truly holds Nigh-Omnipotence. He is so powerful he could annihilate the Greek Gods. He is trillions of years old and so powerful humans even Demi-gods are considered bacterium in power compared to him. However Aza feared intervention from his equal and brother Almar. So instead Aza reforms all the old enemies of the Olympians, Kronos, Gaea etc.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 23:41, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Aza The last message was getting a little long. But aside from being stumped in the Aza and Percy story for the moment. What other kinds of powers would fit someone like Aza, in your opinion?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 23:35, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I saw you added Cezra to the list of Pantheons. I appreciate that. But also you can make your own stories of the Cezra world or even your own gods or demigods etc if you want. If it doesn't match my vision or even my canonicity I'll just consider filler arcs like in anime or not part of my canonicity. This way there is no, " You can't do this because of brah, brah, brah,". This way anything you make is yours and not subject to my vision.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 20:57, July 28, 2019 (UTC)